


The Monsters in the Outskirts of Amaranthine

by ghostchibi



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostchibi/pseuds/ghostchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warning, for those who will listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monsters in the Outskirts of Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> A short story born from reading too many creepypasta short stories.

Do not venture into the outskirts of Amaranthine.

Yes, Amaranthine. The city is safe. There are many people, and few with knives or swords to harm you. Not even a pickpocket could hurt, not when all they search for is a silver for food and all they have on hand is grubby, torn rags they call clothes.

But outside of the city, there are monsters.

A flock of monsters, a pride of beasts, however you wish to call them. They follow a leader closely. The leader gives orders, it seems. Go here. Climb there. Attack that. Break this. Fix those. But the leader is careful, and the leader seems to care for the other monsters.

If you are ever so unfortunate to come across the leader, do not make it bleed. Do not let its blood touch you. The monsters bleed, like all creatures do, but the leader grows stronger as its blood soaks your armor. Its blood is deadly. Its blood will kill you faster than any of the monsters ever could.

They do not die unless killed. They do not lay down and close their eyes, waiting for death to carry them away. Eventually they demand that death come, they drag death to themselves, roaring and screeching. When they demand that death take them, they throw themselves at us, knowing that there will be no chance at living, knowing that we will defend ourselves,  _forcing_ us to defend ourselves lest we all perish.

The monsters can hear us. They can always hear us. If you wander into their land, they will hear you and there will be no escape. You must never go into their lands. The monsters rarely leave their lands, but when they do roam away they always return to their home in the rock.

And sometimes they come for us, seeking us out, with impossibly long claws and talons, longer than an Ogre’s horns and sharper than a Shriek’s teeth. They look to Archdemons and laugh in the face of the Old Gods, for they are not afraid. They are angry and bloodthirsty and vow death and destruction to us, until we are all gone from this earth.

Darkspawn brethren, heed my warning;  _do not cross the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused; the "leader" of the monsters is the Warden-Commander. I used my Warden Amell for this story, which is also the reason for the mention of dangerous blood as my Amell Warden is a blood mage. The "demand for death" is the Calling.


End file.
